Silver and Scarlet, Green and Yellow
by Salem
Summary: A basic Draco/Ginny fic...my first time writing one...don't want to give much away...please read and review! *sorry about the cheesy title!*


**__**

Note to disclaimers: I do not own anything that looks familiar, but anything else, I probably made up and id my idea. Please don't sue me! Thank you and please enjoy the fic! ~Salem~

Silver and Scarlet, Green and Yellow

'How can I even concentrate when Potions class is so boring?' Ginny Weasley hid the sigh that threatened to escape from her throat. Lazily, she gazed at the board; all she saw was Snape's ugly head. Sometimes she wondered if Snape EVER washed his hair. 'Probably not though, I think it's too greasy.' She chuckled at her own joke and pushed a strand of hair back. To her side she could see Colin whispering something with Derek Kilster (I don't know any characters from that year so I'm making them up, ok?) and Jeena Adams. She glanced at her muggle wristwatch; the hands were pointing to ten past three. 'Thank Merlin it's almost 3:10…five more minutes of this class.' She was about to take a final note when Snape dismissed them. She gathered her books in a hurried rush and scurried through the door.

"For Merlin's sake, that was so boring!" She whined to Hermione who met her halfway down the hallway. "That man has got to be one of the craziest, most intellectually challenged people on this planet!"

"After six years, I've learned to deal with him." Hermione replied with a laugh. "Besides, Gin, if you need the grades then you have to do what you have to do, you get what I mean?"

"Unfortunately, yes I do, and for some reason, I wish I didn't." Ginny answered irritably. "Where are you going?"

"Well, first I'm off to the common room, then I'm going to head to the library," Hermione stopped momentarily, "Is there something you need, Gin?"

"No, I was just checking. I'll see you later. I have to go check in with Carla. Bye Herms!" She said as she walked up the stairs. When she entered the sixth year girls' dormitories, she spotted Carla lying on her bed. She strolled up to her and plopped down next to her. "Hello Carla, are you feeling all right?"

"Of course I am silly," Carla sat up, "but I've been thinking lately."

"About what, Carla?" Ginny asked attentively. 

"Um…this may sound weird to you, but I think I like Colin." Carla said with a sigh. "There is just something about him that I am attracted to."

"Hm…Colin Creevey? That is definitely weird, Carla, but I can't tell you not to like him." The red head replied truthfully. She took one more look at her watch and shrieked. "Oh no, I'm going to be late to my meeting with Jeena and Liana! I'll see you later Carla, all right?"

Carla nodded. Ginny smiled at her once more before she ran off to meet her study group. She was a little more than halfway to the Great Hall when she heard someone chuckle. Ginny turned around in time to see one of the lowest creatures of the earth. She stopped dead in her tracks and scowled at him. He smirked and walked towards her; he stopped a few inches away from her. "Well, if it isn't a Weasley." He looked down at her as if she was dirt to be stepped on. "Why are you alone, Weasley? Isn't your big brother around to protect you?"

"Why would I need him to protect me?" She spat at him. "I'm not afraid of a piece of shit like you, Malfoy!" 

"Watch it, Weasley; you're on dangerous grounds here." Draco growled. "I don't take kindly to comments like that, especially from a Weasley. You don't even reach my level. You're just a poor, sad, little-"

Draco never finished for Ginny's fist connected with his jaw. Ginny's eyes were flaring with anger and her face had turned a brilliant shade of red. Her body was shaking and she was pointing an accusing finger at Draco. He had stumbled backwards from the force of her punch and was currently clutching his jaw. "Don't you ever say that again, Malfoy! You'd do better than to upset me OR my brother! I will personally have Hermione, who is normally a very fair person, have you kicked out of here so fast that not even all the money in the world could bring you back; especially that scumbag father of yours named Lucius Malfoy!" 

This statement angered Draco so much that he forgot his pain and stood upright again. He grabbed hold of Ginny's arms and pinned her to the wall. "Don't EVER talk about my father like that, hear me?" He twisted her flesh in his hand, but Ginny showed no signs of pain or defeat. She glared at him defiantly. Instead of crying out in pain when Draco slammed her against the wall again, she kicked him in the shin. Draco let go and tried to comfort his aching shin. Ginny took this opportunity to tackle him and start to punch him. She was about to mash his face in when she felt someone rip her from him. Draco looked up in confusion, but it disappeared quickly for in front of him was none other than the Dream Team.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hermione said in a firm, but angry voice. "Malfoy, Ginny, would either of you care to explain?"

"It was HIS fault." Ginny said bitterly as she spat at Draco again. "He was the one who was bothering me!"

Draco stood up and shot a nasty look at Ron. "So what if I did, Granger? What are you going to do about it? Are you and Potter going to tell Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"No, I think we'll just beat your pretty face in, Malfoy!" Ron roared and tackled Draco. As soon as they landed, Ron began punching Draco harshly. Hermione screamed at him and yanked him by the ear. Ron winced and faced her. "Hermione! What's the big idea?"

"Ronald Weasley, you go upstairs right this instance. Harry and I will handle this in a mature way." Hermione said. She gestured towards the stairs. "And you, Ginny, will stay here with us. Now Ron, leave please."

Ron gave Draco one more warning look before stomping up to the boys' dormitories. Once he was out of sight and earshot, Hermione turned to Draco. Her eyes, which were normally soft but strict, appeared angry and murderous. She walked up to Draco and ordered him to stand. Without thinking, Draco got up and looked Hermione straight in the eyes. "Malfoy, what exactly happened here? I WILL be fair, so tell me everything."

"Why should I tell you, Granger? I'm not obligated to do as you wish!" Draco replied in anger. 

"You'd do well to do as she wishes, Malfoy." Harry said from where he was talking to Ginny. "I don't want to have to go over there."

"Come over here, Potter?" Malfoy grinned maliciously. "And what will you do Pottyhead? Are you going to hurt me for offending this mudblood?"

"I may be a mudblood, but I am a mudblood with more power than you think." Hermione said calmly. "I'm letting you go on this one, Malfoy-for Ginny's sake-but you'd better watch out. This mudblood doesn't take kindly to Malfoy's and I CAN get rid of you if I want too. Come on Harry, Ginny-it's dinnertime."

With that, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry left the hallway. Draco stood in the middle, perplexed and outraged. 'How dare that mudblood talk to me like that! I will get her and her little friends back for this, particularly that Weasley's sister!' Seeing that they didn't acknowledge his remaining presence, Draco stalked towards the Great Hall for dinner as well. As he entered, he noticed right away that Ginny was fuming in her seat, which was located by Liana Turner, and Jeena Adams. He wanted to run over and tell her whom she was messing with, but stopped short when he spotted Ron glaring at him followed by Hermione and Harry. He growled and took his respective seat next to Crabbe and Goyle. He'd been sitting for a mere minute when Pansy Parkinson barged in and took a seat next to him. Immediately, the annoying Slytherin girl was fussing over the incident with the Dream Team. 

"Pansy, please do shut up. You are giving me a headache!" Draco groaned in anguish. Pansy looked at him stupidly. "What, do you not understand?"

"I understand full and well, Draccy." Pansy said with a glint of mischief in her eye. "Why don't you come by my room later and we'll…talk."

"Yeah, sure whatever, Pansy." Draco said nonchalantly. He waved her away and began to poke at his food. He chanced a glance at Ginny only to see her staring at him with a disgusted look on her face. He returned it with a smirk and she flipped him off. 'She's a feisty little Weasley.' Draco laughed and continued to stare, but quit when he noticed Ron watching him. He felt like going over there and beating Ron to a pulp for interrupting his moment of fascination. 'A moment of fascination, yes…before I get my revenge.' 

Sixth Year Girls' Dormitories…

"Carla, I'm back! Are you up here?" Ginny called out into the silent room. "Carla, where are you?"

Ginny tiptoed around her friend's bed. Carla was asleep. Sighing, Ginny headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She wasn't surprised to find the usual gang lounging around on the couches. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizards' Chess. To the side, Hermione was discussing Charms with Lavender, who surprisingly was quite interested. Ginny would have laughed had she not been worried about Carla. 'Carla has been sleeping a lot lately…I wonder…she might be depressed.' Ginny tried not to think about this while she chatted with Jeena and Liana about their missed study session.

"Ginny, it's all right. If it was Draco Malfoy, then how could you have gotten out of it?" Jeena said in understanding. "But I have to say that the guy is gorgeous!"

"Stop talking like that, Jeena!" Liana scolded playfully. "I admit he is cute, but that's not why we are here. We are here to schedule a new study meeting and to discuss…Carla. She's been acting odd and doesn't do anything but sleep."

"Tell me about it." Ginny groaned. "I worry about her, yet she won't talk to me. Say, Jeena, why don't you ask her? She is your best friend." 

"Unfortunately for me, I've already tried that and she won't budge. She did mention something about Colin Creevey though." Jeena looked deep in thought. "I know she's liked him since 2nd year, but she never said anything and now she's acting…antisocial, to put it bluntly."

"Yeah, I realized that about two months ago…but I never thought much of it." Liana said carefully. "I just thought she wasn't having a good year."

"Oh ok…well, I have to go talk to Harry." Ginny bid her friends goodbye and went towards Harry and Ron. She had almost reached them when Ron yelled out "checkmate" signaling Harry's defeat. "Hello Ron, Harry. Can I speak with you for a minute?"

Ron nodded and he, along with Harry, moved to a private area. "Yes, what can we do for you, Gin?" Harry asked comfortingly. 

"Uh…about earlier, I think that you handled it very maturely, except for Ron, and I just want to thank you." Ginny smiled at her former crush and her brother. "Oh, will you look at the time! I must be off to the library! I told Madam Pince that I needed to pick up some books! Goodbye!"

As she was leaving, Ginny giggled for she overheard Ron commenting, "Wow…did that just happen? She's turning into a Hermione follower! Somebody save me! Oh, gracious, good, kind, noble Harry Potter! Please save me from the wrath of Hermione!"

"Can it Ron!" Hermione snapped. She looked at Harry expectantly.

"Uh, yeah Ron, shut up…it's getting TOO dramatic." Harry attempted to please Hermione, but failed. He and Ron received bonks on the head. Hermione huffed one last time before heading to the Head girl's dorm. Harry ran after her, Lavender followed, and Ron trailed shortly afterwards. 

On the way to the library…

'Whoa…it is kind if dark down here.' Ginny thought as she continued on her way to the library. She was more than halfway there when she heard someone snigger from behind her. She faced her assailant with demand. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She hissed in anger.

"So we meet again, Weasley." Draco drawled as he emerged from the shadows.

Ginny had to prevent her jaw from dropping as she took in Draco's appearance. His silver-blonde hair fell over one luscious gray eye. His face-pale and smooth-was illuminated in the dim lighting of the hall. He was dressed in his robe, which was black with a silver snake on it's front. Lastly, a beautiful, hunter green cloak adorned his body. She could barely make out his underclothes, but decided she shouldn't bother. His visible apparel was enough to make her faint. Realizing that she was staring, Ginny snapped back into reality. She put on a nasty look and stood up tall. "What do YOU want, Malfoy? Are you here to get your ass kicked again?"

Draco began moving towards her. "That's a lot of talk for a Weasel who was gawking at me just a few minutes ago. Besides, I don't think you could hurt me, Weasel."

"Say that again and you'll be surprised." Ginny didn't move as he stopped only an inch in front of her. She could feel his breath on her. He smelled of cinnamon and spice, as well as some musky cologne that she was sure was his alone. Despite the fact that she had to look up to see him, Ginny didn't budge. Her heart raced as his gray eyes bore into hers. Suddenly, she felt an arm around her waist. Her breathing became slightly heavier and she struggled to think straight. "W…What do you want, Draco?" She asked hastily without realizing she'd said his first name. 

He leaned closer to her until their foreheads touched. "I know what I want…but first, tell me what you want, Weasley."

Ginny's senses went haywire and she closed her eyes. In one breath she let out the final words. "I want you, Draco Malfoy."

"Your wish is my command, Virginia Weasley."

(Um…this is my first attempt at a Draco/Ginny fic so please be nice! I'm working on their character since I need to develop them better. Please R&R so that I know if I should continue! I probably will even if I don't get any! But like I said PLEASE R&R! Bye people!)  



End file.
